No deberías
by RainAndWind
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha tiene fama de ser un profesor estricto, a veces cruel y frío. Pero el hielo también quema, y si juegas con él... bueno, no te puedo asegurar lo que pase.
1. Aquel punto rosa

Los personajes no me pertenecen, en cambio la historia sí fue creada por mi.

La historia está pensada para un público 18.

Se muestra una relación que para algunos puede ser tema sensible. Solo es una historia de ficción y no busca promover el abuso de poder.

Si hay algo que no tolero, es la impuntualidad, no es posible salvar vidas si no está en el lugar y momento necesario. Es por eso que no permito que ninguno de los estudiantes se presente ni un segundo tarde a mi clase.

Justo caminando hacia la puerta para cerrarla la vi, ¿y quién no podría hacerlo? Con un cabello rosa es difícil no desviar la mirada.

 _Y esos ojos._

Sacudí la cabeza, no son pensamientos apropiados para que los tenga el profesor.

Venía corriendo, y para su suerte iba a llegar apenas unos segundos antes.

 _Y para la mía._ Apenas llegó y yo cerré la puerta. Me di el lujo de dedicarle una mirada más, estaba agachada y respirando fuerte. Mala idea mirarla.

 _Puedo ver en su escote como sube y baja su pecho._ Inmediatamente miré al frente y lo más calmado que pude le dije que llegar apenas segundos antes no es _a tiempo._

-Disculpe, profesor, ha sido una semana muy difícil.

 _Tsk, no saben lo que es difícil, apenas es miércoles. Aunque realmente se le veía cansada. Me encantaría verla_ _descansando en mi_ _ca..._

-Hm, cuando egrese dormirá menos, tendrá que pasar días enteros haciendo guardia, si no puede ser capaz de llegar a tiempo puede irse saliendo de esta carrera.

Normalmente diría todo un sermón, algunos lo describirían como cruel, yo solo lo llamo realidad. Pero aún seguía en mi mente la imagen de su cara agotada, su pecho respirando con dificultad. _Yo debería dejarla agotada._

Sin volver a mirar hacia atrás seguí caminando para sentarme en mi escritorio. Discretamente traté de acomodar cierta situación en mis pantalones. Respiré hondo y cambié el rumbo de mis pensamientos a la clase.

 _Ciertamente no ayuda ser el profesor de anatomía y fisiología._

Aunque eso solo era una broma interna, el cuerpo humano son muchos procesos y órganos que siempre me han fascinado. Me es muy fácil estar absorto hablando del tema. Apenas así, y tratando de no mirar al pequeño punto rosa del fondo, fue como pude pasar las dos horas en el mismo espacio que ella con dignidad.


	2. Inesperado

_Dos semanas después._ El centro de salud del campus estaba muy tranquilo, como usualmente es. Nada se puede comparar al alboroto de un hospital de especialidades.

En días como hoy solo estoy supervisando. A veces hago consultas, nada grave, la mayoría son pequeños resfríos y estudiantes que tienen una infección.

A punto de irme a mi oficina vi un destello de algo rosado entrando al edificio. Esta vez sí que podría observar, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de verla en lo que podría ser la última vez en mucho tiempo, y en caso de un apuro me iría a la seguridad de mi oficina, solo tendría que subir las escaleras.

Venía vestida con un suéter rojo con el nombre de la universidad, el color contrastaba con sus ojos, verdes como el jade y que transmitían demasiada inocencia, tanta que me hacía cuestionar mi comportamiento.

 _Pero aún así no dejo de ver._ Su cara demostraba cansancio, como el de la mayoría de los que estudiaban en el campus, y aún así se las arreglaba para tener una sonrisa. _Su sonrisa._ Claro que por ser el último día de clases regulares es normal estar feliz. Se acercó a la recepción y traté de poner atención a lo que decía.

-Buenos días, Shizune, ¿cómo está?

Después de un poco de plática sin sentido escuché que Shizune le preguntó por qué se encontraba en el centro de salud. Y vaya que le di las gracias, estaba a punto de presentarme para preguntarte yo mismo. Si está enferma y no tiene seguro médico yo podría atenderla...

-Ocupo condones, dime que aún hay.

 _Eso no me lo esperaba._ Me quedé con la boca abierta. De todas las posibilidades por las que pudiera estar aquí no me imaginé que fuera por eso. _Aunque, siendo sincero no puedo esperar que no disfrute su vida sexual. Es una mujer joven, bonita, con muchos compañeros que la ven igual que yo._

-Llegaste a tiempo. ¿Cuántos ocupas esta vez?

 _¿Está vez?_

-Necesitaré 45, bueno, que sean 50, vale más que sobre y no que falte.

 _¡¿Qué?! ¿50? Entiendo que serán vacaciones, pero 50 es un número exagerado._ Mi cara debió ser la combinación de una mandíbula desencajada y unos ojos de sorpresa. Y justo tenía que pasar Kakashi en ese momento.

-¡Sasuke! Deberías usar un cubrebocas como el mío, mira que no cubrirte la boca estando en el hospital.

Gracias a su saludo llamé la atención de Sakura.

-¡Profesor Kakashi! Pensaba que ya estaría de vacaciones . Me alegra verlo, ¿puedo hacerle unas preguntas? - Dijo poniendo una mano en la caja que Shizune colocó en el escrito. - Hola, profesor Uchiha - la diferencia de su saludo era notable, sonaba más respetuoso el que iba dirigido a mi, aunque fue el de Kakashi el que me provocó un poco de envidia, en el modo en el que se dirige a él, le tiene más confianza.

-Lo siento Sakura, voy tarde a una reunión - dijo rascándose la cabeza - pero estoy seguro que Sasuke te podrá ayudar. Por cierto, ya casi seremos colegas, no es necesario llamarme profesor.

\- Me será difícil, profesor. Profesor Uchiha-dijo posando sus ojos en los míos - ¿no hay problema si le hago unas consultas? Se que debe estar ocupa...

-No hay problema - me sorprendí interrumpiendola - la espero en mi oficina.

Y lo que hice fue casi correr a mi oficina.

Durante mi recorrido fui capaz de escuchar a Sakura preguntar donde era mi oficina a Shizune.


	3. Mi escritorio

Llegué respirando fuerte a mi oficina, subí las escaleras de dos en dos. Afortunadamente nadie me vio realizando tal hazaña, pues por poco y resbalo en el último tramo.

Kakashi me puso en problemas, lo último que quería era acercarme a Sakura. Pero tampoco diría que no puedo contestar las preguntas de un estudiante delante de él. Me senté arriba de mi escritorio por un momento para recuperar la compostura. Debía actuar cómo si cualquier otro alumno consultara mi opinión. _Aunque, ya pensándolo, ninguno ha estado en mi oficina._ Para eso dejaba los diez minutos antes de que terminaran las clases. Siempre trato de dejar claro el tema.

Una vez que recuperé el aliento, me dirigí a mi asiento. Justo en ese momento escuché que llamaban a mi puerta.

\- Pase.

Tímidamente apareció su cabeza de lado, asomándose por la puerta. _Sus jades fijos en mí, capaces de enviar escalofríos en mi columna y a la vez hacer que mi piel se sienta cálida, subiendo mi presión..._ -Profesor Uchiha, gracias por ofrecerse a responder, pero la verdad...

-Primero pase y siéntense.

En su cara se podía leer la sorpresa de que la interrumpiera, pero en lugar de decir algo solo se limitó a dejar que entrara el resto de su cuerpo y cerró la puerta. Se sentó delante de mi y dejó la caja que traía en sus manos arriba del escritorio.

\- Señorita Haruno - empecé a hablar para captar su atención, y distraer la mía de esa caja que aún me tenía pensando - entiendo que le iba a hacer una consulta al doctor Hatake.

\- Sí, lo que le trataba de decir era que no - _su boca se mueve muy rápido -_ ocupo que me conteste, la verdad es que no es urgente y puedo - _cómo besará?_ \- esperar a que el profesor Kakashi esté desocupado, entiendo que usted es una persona con muchos compromisos, además, - ¿ _eso que veo es su mejilla sonrojada_? - me siento más cómoda hablando de este tema con...

-¿Está insinuando que no soy competente?

 _Creo que me dejé llevar, y lo dije demasiado cortante, a juzgar por su cara. Y debo admitir que el que dijera eso me provocó ¿celos?_

-Para nada, profesor Uchiha - se apresuró a decir, moviendo sus manos rápidamente a modo negación, con su cara preocupada. - es solo que cuando...

-Estoy seguro de poder contestar a sus dudas.

Se quedó callada con la cara un poco sonrosada. Yo no podía seguir ignorando que tenía 50 condones arriba de mi escritorio y que _no eran míos._ Afortunadamente Sakura no dio ningún indicio de haberme visto mirando directamente a la caja, posiblemente con cara de perplejidad y con el ceño que traté de dejar de fruncir.

De un momento a otro cambió su cara a una más seria y determinada.

-Entiendo que cuando una mujer está en labor de parto, su cuerpo libera sustancias que provocan una dilatación, - mientras hablaba se quitaba la mochila de su espalda - pero, ¿es posible que durante el coito haya suficiente dilatación para introducir dos falos?

 _Esto definitivamente debe ser una mala broma de Kakashi._

Me quedé completamente sin habla. No sabía que pensar de Sakura. _¿Realmente es capaz de prestarse para este tipo de bromas?, ¿o simplemente es su duda?_ _Preferiría que tuviera un sentido del humor bastante pesado._

Todavía no podía asimilar su pregunta cuando de su mochila sacó dos dildos y una cinta métrica y los colocó en mi escritorio.

Y así es cómo terminé aquí, en mi oficina, con el motivo de mis duchas frías sentada delante de mí, 50 condones, dos dildos y una cinta métrica en mi escritorio.


	4. Referencias

Frente a mí está Sakura que había terminado de hablar. Y yo solo la veía.

Tal vez fue el silencio o quizá mi cara delataba mi confusión, pero ella comenzó a hacer una cara de sorprendida y vergüenza.

-No me diga que el profesor Kakashi no le había contado. ¡Qué pena! Y yo asumiendo que lo sabía, soy voluntaria en una fundación que da clases de educación sexual a jóvenes, mi trabajo consiste en darle pláticas a los adolescentes, mayormente, para evitar embarazados no deseados y enfermedades e infecciones de transmisión sexual. Además, buscamos resolver sus dudas para que no tengan que recurrir a medios de información no confiables.

 _¡Vaya! Pero... ¿Y lo que está en mi escritorio?_ Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que mis ojos no sigan viendo el escritorio.

-No, no lo sabía.

-En realidad nunca tuve la oportunidad de que el profesor Kakashi impartiera una de mis clases de la universidad. Es un amigo de la familia y empecé llamarlo profesor porque mientras estudiaba fue a mi escuela a dar una de las pláticas. Ha tratado de que deje de decirle así, pero el que después trabajara en una universidad avivó que le siguiera llamando así. - dijo mientras se rasca su cabeza. _Así que tiene confianza con él porque ya lo conocía. -_ Y como él sigue siendo parte de la fundación pensé que ya sabía que de eso se trataban mis dudas. ¿No habrá pensado que esos condones eran para mí, cierto?

Casi doy un brinco en mi asiento. Puedo sentir como empieza a calentarse mis mejillas.

-No había pensado en ello. Pero y... - mientras apunto a donde están los dildos.

-¡Oh, es cierto! Disculpe, de verdad pensé que lo sabía, es mi material para dar pláticas, es lo más similar que encontré para poder explicar cómo se coloca correctamente un preservativo. Una vez un chico de una preparatoria me dijo que colocarlo era muy difícil, y que además le molestó a su pareja. Cuando les mostré cómo se colocaba se dio cuenta que lo que habían hecho era ponerlo al revés. ¿Se imagina? - solo asiento, porque ésta mujer me tiene sin habla, no se cómo le hace para hablar tanto en tiempo récord. En clase siempre fue callada. _Claro que tampoco los dejaba que hablaran entre compañeros en clase, solo interrumpían. -_ Y... - sus mejillas están tomando un muy bonito tono de rosa, haciendo juego con su cabello. _Se ve hermosa. -_ a veces hacen preguntas que no se responder, trato de siempre ir informada, pero algunas no son tan técnicas o teóricas. Y uno de los que estaban en la plática me preguntó si era posible que durante el sexo dos hombres pudieran penetrar a una mujer al mismo al tiempo.

-Es posible.

-¿De verdad? ¿Dónde lo leyó? - Siento como mi cuerpo se pone rígido, me apresuré en contestarle. En realidad eso no lo he leído en ningún libro. - He buscado por mi cuenta en la biblioteca pero no he encontrado nada, es por eso que había acudido al profesor Kakashi, es él quien resuelve ese tipo de dudas, podría decir que es como mi asesor.

 _¿Y ahora cómo le explico qué eso lo he visto gráficamente en Internet y no lo he leído en ninguna parte?_


	5. Internet

\- No lo recuerdo exactamente. - digo tratando de zafarme de la respuesta sin decirle rotundamente que no.

\- Oh... ¿Pero al menos recuerda si es un libro suyo? - mientras, pasea sus ojos por mis estantesNo crea que desconfío de usted, - dice desviando su mirada de mis libros hasta mis ojos - es solo que me gusta llevar información que sea referenciable, así si tienen más dudas o especial interés, los jóvenes puedan consultarla. De verdad, ¿no podría hacer un esfuerzo por recordar alguna otra cosa de donde lo leyó? ¿Tal vez fue en la revista de la facultad? - _Por favor no sigas mirándome así, es difícil decirle que no quiero responder, al igual que es difícil responder._

\- Internet. - no se por qué digo eso, pero lo hecho está hecho. - Puede usar mi computadora. - _al menos de esa forma tengo oportunidad de que encuentre un artículo serio._ Bajo a donde está el gabinete de la computadora para encenderla.

-Gracias, se que los profesores tienen acceso a más artículos publicados gracias a la red de la escuela. - la escucho hablar mientras trato de encender este aparato. Creo que no está conectado, el botón de encendido no funciona. - Se que usted ha publicado unos artículos, los busqué, pero como estudiante no tenía acceso a ellos y tampoco dinero para pagar la suscripción. Si le soy sincera, le admiro mucho, profesor Uchiha... - sus palabras me sobresaltan y...

 _¡Zas!_

-¡Tsk! - llevo una mano a mi cabeza dolorida, cuando me había sobresaltado golpee mi cabeza contra el escritorio. Cierro con fuerza los ojos, como si eso pudiera mitigar el dolor.

-¡Profesor! ¿Qué pasó? - aunque tiene una nota de preocupación, su voz hace que me desconcentre un poco del dolor. _Solo un poco, fue un buen golpe y una mala idea tener un escritorio de madera tan grueso._ Estoy bien. Solo necesito un minuto.

-Lo ayudo a levantarse. - siento su voz, abro los ojos lentamente y lo primero que enfoco es su cara muy cerca de la mía, lo que hace que la mía se sienta un poco caliente en las mejillas. Me muevo un poco _ésta vez sí_ esquivando el escritorio de mi camino.

-No se preocupe. Puedo hacerlo - digo mientras me levanto y me acomodo en mi asiento.

-¿Tiene pastillas para el dolor aquí? Si gusta puedo bajar por unas.

-En el cajón de ahí - señalo con mi mano izquierda al tiempo que llevo la otra a donde sentía punzadas de dolor.

La veo buscar en mi cajón, disfrutando de la vista que me proporciona que esté de espaldas y ligeramente agachada. _Debe ir al gimnasio, es delgada pero con una figura proporcional a su complexión. Si tan solo no trajera ese suéter..._ Y ya pensándolo, hoy no estaba lo suficientemente frío como para traer uno, la semana pasada llovió, pero hoy se filtraba mucha luz del sol por la ventana. _Debe ser el aire acondicionado de las instalaciones._ Yo llevo camisa de botones y chaleco de vestir, así que igual no está haciendo tanto calor para ser inicio de verano.

-¿Qué tan fuerte es su dolor? Aquí hay paracetamol, ibuprofeno, ketorolaco y dicoflenaco. Pero si es muy fuerte también podría inyectarle.

Que Sakura tuviera que inyectarme en los glúteos no era una idea que me agradara del todo.

-Con una de ketorolaco está bien.

-¿Seguro? Si es muy fuerte podríamos ir por la inyección.

-Seguro - digo un poco rápido.

-Tenga - extendiéndome su mano y dejando la pequeña pastilla en la mía. - traía agua en mi mochila, espere.

-No es necesario - digo llevándome la pastilla a la boca y tratándola sin necesidad de tomar ningún líquido. _Si solo supieras que de verte empiezo a salivar tanto..._

-Oh, ahora deje reviso si no tiene una herida abierta. - dice mientras sin dudar coloca sus manos en el reposabrazos de mi asiento, _tan cerca de mi,_ y jalando fácilmente por las ruedas mi asiento hacia ella, recargandose en el escritorio y dejándome justo en frente de ella.

Se acomoda sentándose en mi escritorio, cosa que si hiciera cualquier otra persona yo ya la habría sacado de mi oficina _, pero ver como está tan concentrada, ni siquiera pensaría en hacer que se baje,_ abre sus piernas para dejar un espacio del tamaño de la silla y me jala para acomodarme en medio y muy cerca de ella, _muy cerca._ Agarra mi cabeza y con delicadeza y también decisión, la baja para que ella pueda ver donde me golpeé.

No se si cerrar los ojos o seguir viendo como estamos tan cerca. Mis ojos están justo a la altura de su pecho. _Podría jurar que puedo ver..._

 _¡Click!_

-¡Eh, Sasuke! Ya termi..na.. Eh... Recordé que una anciana me está esperando. - solo pude escuchar la voz de Kakashi después de que sonará como abren la puerta.

 _¡Click!_

Y ese era el sonido de la puerta cerrada. Siento que Sakura levanta una mano de mi cabeza, por lo que puedo levantar la vista, ella se voltea a la puerta levantando la mano como saludo, pero se queda congelada viendo que Kakashi se fue inmediatamente.

-Vaya, ni siquiera me dejó decirle que aún no tenía todas mis dudas resueltas. Después de que lo revise le mandaré un mensaje, si es que digna a leerlo antes de que lo vea personalmente . - y diciendo eso volvió a agarrarme y bajar mi cabeza.

Siento como sus dedos comienzan a moverse entre mi cabello, y aunque es muy relajante, yo no dejo de pensar en que, aunque no había visto nada más que el Suéter rojo, me podía imaginar lo que Kakashi vio al entrar: como ya había dicho antes, en mi escritorio había 50 condones, dos dildos, una cinta métrica y ahora se le sumaba a cierta pelirosa de espaldas, sentada con sus piernas abiertas frente a mí, agachado.

 _Al menos es un malentendido que puedo explicar._

-Profesor - dice Sakura mientras me agacha más -, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Adelante, se que la otra se quedó en pausa - _afortunadamente -_ , pero no significa que no podamos pasar a las siguientes.

Escucho como sale una pequeña risa de ella, y además puedo ver como su cuerpo tiembla un poco.

-No es de un alumno, es una pregunta personal.

 _¿Personal? No se si esté preparado para contestar algo que se que le preocupa a_ ella.


	6. Menta

-¿Qué tipo de shampoo usa?

-... - ¿Esa era su pregunta? _Definitivamente no hay manera en la que le diga que uso uno de liso perfecto y negro brillante y que no puedo lavar mi cabello sin después usar acondicionador de hidratación profunda con aroma a menta. -_ Hm, no recuerdo el nombre, no me fijo en eso. Pensé que sería una pregunta de medicina.

-Disculpe, en parte quiero saber si no le pasó algo internamente, pero de verdad lo dudo, así que no le haré más preguntas, relájese, se que no le gusta hablar de temas personales. Y además cada que paso mi mano por su cabello se siente muy suave y me llega el aroma de su shampoo, quisiera tener el cabello así. - diciendo eso quita sus manos de cabeza, aunque me quedo unos segundos más agachado para que no note el sonrojo que me causó sus palabras. - No parece tener una herida abierta, pero sí una pequeña inflamación, la pastilla debería ayudarle a eso también. - Subo mi cabeza y no puedo creer que estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de verla dedicándome una sonrisa.

Mueve mi silla para poder bajar de mi escritorio y se dirige a la ventana que tengo detrás de mí. Gracias a que se para frente al vidrio puedo ver su silueta enmarcada por la luz que entra del sol. Parpadeo un poco para acostumbrarme a la iluminación y me levanto para observarla.

\- Me imagino que disfruta de la vista. - me tenso ante sus palabras, no pensé que me atraparía viéndola desde atrás. Volteo los lados buscando lo que me delató.

\- Eh... Yo... En realidad no estaba... - balbuceo tratando de justificarme.

-¡Desde aquí puedo ver las bancas donde me sentaba a hacer las tareas! - _vaya, estaba hablando de_ esa _vista._

En realidad sabíade sobra que ella se sentaba ahí, todos los días, las mismas horas, con las mismas amigas, a veces se sentaba con ella otra chica de su clase, algunas otras había más personas, y _ese_ tipo pelirrojo que siempre se sentaba a un lado de ella.

\- No puedo creer que mis días de universitaria han llegado a su fin.

Sus palabras me calan. Sus días de universidad han terminado. _No la volveré a ver por aquí. No podré verla reírse con sus amigos desde mi ventana. Se acabaron los días de verla de reojo durante la clase._

Me pregunto si debería darle mi número de teléfono para que me contacte con el pretexto de alguna duda. Sería la primera vez que le doy a un estudiante una forma de contactarme. _Aunque ella no es cualquier estudiante._

\- ¡Mire! Es ahí - dice señalando con su dedo en el vidrio.

Me acerco aunque ya se en donde se encuentran esas bancas. Me quedo a un lado de ella siguiendo la dirección de su dedo, aunque sólo lo hago un segundo porque me resulta más interesante ver su cara, algunos mechones se han escapado de la liga que los detenía y han quedado enmarcando su rostro. _Me encanta el contraste de sus ojos y su cabello._ Veo que se ríe un poco y voltea a verme.

\- Profesor, ¿puedo hacer algo?

\- Hm, adelante. - _Y ahora, ¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido?_

\- Hay algo que quiero hacer desde que entré en esta oficina - dice mientras acerca su brazo en dirección a mi hombro.


	7. Fingir

Acerco su mano a mi hombro, agarrando la cortina que estaba deteniendo y pasó a mi lado, _muy cerca_ , llevando el extremo de la cortina hasta la siguiente pared, dejando que la luz del sol entrara de lleno y me dejara deslumbrado.

-Así está mucho mejor, lo siento profesor, pero de verdad que su oficina está muy oscura, debería aprovechar la ventana tan grande que tiene.

Como estoy un poco cegado no la puedo ver del todo, pero la oficina sí que se ve distinta, todos los colores que antes se veían muy fríos tomaron un tono cálido. Da la impresión de estar en un lugar diferente.

-Hm, los interruptores están de ese lado, me hubiera hecho saber que le molestaba la poca luz.

Ella ríe. Y sí que agradezco la gran iluminación que hay ahora. Su sonrisa parece ser la que en realidad ilumina la oficina.

-Sí podía ver, lo que me molestaba era que me gusta mucho su ventana, en el departamento que rento no hay mucho espacio, y solo una ventana pequeña para todo el lugar. Y usted tiene un buen paisaje, a esta hora ya está por verse el atardecer.

Sakura se encamina de nuevo a donde yo solía pararme a ver cuando ella tenía su hora libre. Casi como un imán voy a su lado.

-Ya no se preocupe por las dudas de las pláticas, profesor Uchiha, esperaré al profesor Kakashi. ¿Le importa si lo hago en su oficina?

-Puede quedarse cuanto desee - digo sin realmente haberlo pensado dos veces - y no hace falta esperarlo, yo puedo contestar todas sus dudas.

\- Prefiero que descanse, no fue un golpe leve el que tuvo. Además aún no ha prendido la computadora. - dice rascándose la cabeza.

Me doy vuelta en dirección a mi escritorio directo a _ahora sí_ encender mi computadora, pero un agarre en el brazo me lo impide.

-No lo dije para que la prendiera, ¿no le acabo de decir que debe descansar?, para ser médico es muy malo para seguir las indicaciones. - me detengo y vuelvo a mirar por la ventana.

 _¿Pero qué hago? Yo soy el profesor, ya soy médico con experiencia. No tengo por qué obedecer a una estudiante..._

Apenas abro la boca para reclamarle y ella ya está hablando.

\- Si de verdad se siente con la disposición a contestar dudas... - dice mientras sigue agarrando mi brazo - entonces permítame preguntarle otra cosa.

\- Hm, adelante.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo pensaba fingir?


	8. Ira

No dejo de parpadear mientras mi mente reacciona de alguna forma ante sus palabras.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Fingiendo?

\- Profesor, no crea que soy tan ingenua, se que no leyó en ninguna parte sobre la doble penetración - _sabía que de esta no me libraría tan fácil._ Trago saliva de una manera que espero no lo haya notado. Siento la ausencia de su mano sobre mi brazo, _y extrañamente lo extraño._ \- ¿de verdad pensaba que yo no lo había visto? - _¿Que ella qué? -_ Además, lo he visto mirándome, se que me observa, aunque trata de aparentar que no, tal vez con algunos funcione pero no conmigo. - Siento que mi corazón se acelera y en mi pecho se va formando una presión extraña, ella aún no termina de hablar y yo ya siento que en cualquier momento puedo caer inconsciente.- Y eso es porque yo también lo observo, se que después de clases le gusta tomar té de la cafetería atrás de este edificio, y que los miércoles camina hasta el otro lado de la facultad solo para poder ir a esa cafetería por un omusubi con okaka.

-... - realmente no se qué responder, sus palabras me han dejado pasmado. _¿Ella siempre lo supo? ¿ME HA ESTADO OBSERVANDO?_ Este día ha estado lleno de emociones, siento que mi cuerpo y mi mente ya no pueden aguantar algo más. Me es imposible conectar ideas.

-¿No dirá nada? esperaba más de usted que un simple cobarde.

Y con esas palabras fueron suficientes para que mi mente se pusiera en acción. Solo que en ella únicamente podía pensar en que a mi nadie me dice cobarde.

\- Empiezo a creer que los chismes son ciertos, no quería aceptar que fuera cierto lo que me contó el profesor Kakashi. Es una lástima que le guste el director, se ha comentado que usted besó al director Uzumaki. _\- ESO fue un ACCIDENTE, y si alguien beso a alguien, entonces fue Naruto el que me besó a mí, él era el que empezó a jugar a no parpadear. Y además, mis sospechas indican que Kakashi fue el que empujó a Naruto a propósito._ La ira empieza a fluir en mi ser. Pero no diría nada, no en frente de alguien, y no cualquiera, es _Sakura._ Solo me limito a mirarla, está frente a mi, negando con la cabeza, los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. - Es un mentiroso de primera.

\- No toleraré que me hable de esa forma, esperaba que se comportara como la estudiante sobresaliente que es. - Aunque trato de sonar sereno, en realidad estoy que echo humos, nadie _nunca_ me ha insultado de tal forma.

\- No pensaba decirle nada, pero tuve la oportunidad, por eso le estoy diciendo que lo he visto, se que me ha visto, aunque he llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez no de la misma manera en la que yo lo he observado. Pero no se preocupe, que de mi no sale que el rumor es cierto.

A estas alturas ni siquiera tengo espacio en mi mente para pensar antes de actuar, como es normal en mí. Por eso al verla dirigirse al escritorio, por sus cosas, supongo, doy un paso hacia ella, con el cual la alcanzo, pues es varios centímetros más baja que yo, y la tomo del brazo. Hago que voltee hacia mí, _tal vez muy bruscamente,_ ella hace un gesto que me indica que le duele mi agarre, pero aún así no la suelto.


	9. No deberías

\- Sakura... NO. DEBERÍAS. HABLARME. ASÍ.

Sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar, la jalo del brazo para regresarla a donde estaba. La suelto solo para tomarla de la cintura y acomodarla de frente a la ventana, _o más bien para_ empujarla _frente a la ventana,_ instintivamente coloca sus manos en el vidrio para poder proteger su cabeza.

Muevo mis manos por su figura, disfrutando de la forma de su torso y descargando las emociones que me ha estado causando a través de mis movimientos poco dóciles. Tomo su silencio como una invitación a seguir, por lo que meto mi mano izquierda debajo de su Suéter, subiendo hasta su pecho. Es ahí donde me percato que debajo de ese Suéter holgado no llevaba _nada._ Ninguna blusa, ni sostén, ni siquiera un top deportivo. _Y pensar que, muy descaradamente, ha estado así delante de mí._ No evitar soltar una media risa.

-Eres una mujer muy atrevida. - digo a la altura de su oreja. Lo cual hace que se estremezca, y puedo sentir como se eriza su piel. Paso mi dedo medio e índice a comprobar si su pezón está erecto, y al sentirlo tan duro entre mis dedos no puedo hacer otra cosa más que tomarlo entre ellos y jalarlo, solo lo suficiente para que le duela y lo disfrute a la vez.

Un apenas perceptible gemido sale de sus labios. Y es como música para mis oídos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga? - A estas alturas ya los formalismos serían ridículos. - Sí, te he observado, siempre espero que llegue tu hora libre y desde aquí veo como siempre te sientas en esa banca. - muevo mi mano derecha imitando lo que hice con la izquierda. Escucho pequeños gemidos con cada cambio de movimiento. Pero no es suficiente, _necesito escuchar que siente placer, que diga mi nombre._ \- Hm, no te mentiré, has sido la molestia más grande que he tenido como profesor. - mi comentario la ha puesto tensa bajo mis manos que ahora estan recorriendo su cuerpo. - creo que después de tantas preguntas que has hecho, merezco que me respondas una: ¿me has estado provocando todo este tiempo?

\- Sí, aunque no pensé que no lo notaría, es por eso que tomé la oportunidad de verlo a solas para corroborar que no me notaba porque prefería a alguien más, alguien como el director. - _¿Otra vez con el mismo tema?_

\- No debería estar provocando personas. - Retiré mi mano izquierda de su cuerpo para poder estrellarla en su trasero izquierdo con fuerza. _Clap_ \- mucho - _clap-_ menos - _clap-_ a - _clap -_ _su -clap -_ profesor.

Pensaría que después de las cinco nalgadas que le propiné ella se quejaría, pero para mi sorpresa toma mi mano derecha, la eleva y se da una nalgada con nuestras manos juntas.

\- Y usted no debería dejar las cosas disparejas. Sí va a hacer algo, le ruego que lo haga completo.


	10. No tan mal

Ni en mis sueños más húmedos me imaginaba a una Sakura tan atrevida, para mí siempre fue una chica dulce, a excepción de cuando la veía enfadarse con sus amigos... Entonces ahí sí cambiaba mi percepción. Y el contraste de ella en clase a cómo se está comportando me duele... Específicamente, entre mis pantalones.

No iba a resistirme a seguir disfrutando de cómo mi mano rebota cuando le propino una nalgada, por lo que, así como ella lo pidió, continuo imitando lo que hice de un lado, aunque para la tercera ya estoy más ansioso de seguir explorando más de ella.

Noto que el cielo ha cambiado, el sol está por ocultarse, por lo que mi oficina está tomando un tono naranja. Me quedo quieto con una mano en su trasero y la otra la coloco alrededor de su cintura.

Ella no ha dicho nada al respecto, pero por cómo le ha gustado el paisaje, supongo que le gustará ver el atardecer.

-Profesor, sé contar. Esas no fueron cinco.

-Tsk, ¿a caso no puedes dejar de hablar? Solo disfruta el momento. Y no me hables de usted.

Me sorprende que no rechiste ante mi orden, pero no me quejo. En cambio, yo también disfruto el momento, solo que en lugar de enfocar mi vista en el paisaje, lo hago en el reflejo del vidrio, puedo distinguir los ojos de Sakura perfectamente, su expresión es muy tranquila. Luego por encima de su hombro me observo horrorizado. _¡¿Desde cuándo estoy así de despeinado?!_ Muchos mechones están hacia arriba, lo que me recuerda a mi adolescencia pre-shampoo liso perfecto. Muy despistadamente, y muy a mi pesar, retiro mi mano de sus pantalones y la paso por mi cabello tratando de acomodarlo. Y es la sensación de mis dedos en cabello lo que me recuerda que Sakura fue la que agarró mi cabello. ¡ _Y decidió dejarmelo así!_ _Esto no se va a quedar así... De una forma u otra me lo va a pagar. Af_ _ortunadamente no estoy escaso de ideas._

Mientras está distraída, muevo la mano de su cintura y la bajo hasta sus pantalones, trato de desabotonarlo pero su mano impide que siga. _¿Será que ya no quiere que siga? Era muy bueno para ser real, y ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando? Esto puede terminar mal. Antes de todo es mi alumna..._

Ella voltea a verme, haciendo que olvidé en todo lo que estaba pensando, ahora todo lo que existe en mi mente es ella y su mirada jade con sus pupilas dilatadas y sus párpados entre cerrados; sus labios rosados y que están siendo mordidos por ella misma.

\- Profesor Uchi...

\- Tsk. Di mi nombre.

\- Sasuke, ¿no está pasando algo por alto?

-... - _No entiendo su pregunta y tampoco me es posible pensar, no cuando la mayoría de mi sangre está circulando en_ otro _lugar._

-Acérquese, solo se lo puedo decir en secreto. - curioso, me acerco a ella, volteando un poco para exponer mi oreja.

Pero solo escucho un murmullo salir de su boca. Me acerco un poco más tratando de comprender qué es lo que quiere decirme. Trato de agudizar mi oído y siento que sus dedos tocan mi hombro en señal de llamar la atención, por lo que simplemente volteo. Todavía no logro reaccionar cuando sus labios ya están sobre los míos, y es una sensación de calidez inimaginable.

Sus labios saben a hogar. Al lugar donde pertenezco, a los frutos del cerezo. Lo molesto que me sentía pasa a segundo plano mientras profundizo el beso.

Pero ella lo corta dejándome con ganas de más.

-No besa tan mal, profesor.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR.**

Hola, sé que me han pedido capítulos más largos, pero la razón de por qué son cortos es porque no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, así que cuando lo hago trato de subirlo para que no pase tanto tiempo sin actualizar.

Este fic lo empecé solo con la idea del alumno y el profesor. Por lo que todo lo que voy escribiendo fue sin ser pensado con antelación. Así que si ven algo que no tiene sentido, pues es porque no lo pensé demasiado, se que lo que fue escrito al principio y lo de ahora tal vez no concuerde mucho, así que si notan algo pueden decírmelo o simplemente disfrutar de la historia sin fijarse en los detalles.

Por cierto, el que me escriban reviews me anima a seguir escribiendo, no crean que no los leo.

Sin más por el momento, nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capítulo.

Spoiler: ahora sí escribiré lemon.


	11. Cerezas

He tenido más cambios de humor en este día que en esta semana completa. Y todo se debe gracias a cierta pelirrosa que me acaba de robar un beso. _Un muy buen beso._ La forma tan infantil en la que lo hizo me dio ternura, la manera en la que besa me ha abultado _más_ los pantalones, y el descaro de romper el beso repentinamente y además burlarse solo ha aumentado mi deseo de mantener esa boca callada... Con la mía, y tal vez...

-A ti te falta practicar - digo tratando de sonar indiferente. Su cara pasa de divertida a ofendida. - quizá necesitas lecciones extra. - y sin pensarlo demasiado, ahora soy yo el que toma sus labios, succionando levemente su labio inferior y posteriormente mordiendo con menos cuidado.

Pongo mi mano de nuevo en su cintura y la derecha la coloco justo abajo de su oreja, con la intención de profundizar el beso y pegarla a mí. Debido a la mordida ella abre su boca, aprovecho para explorarla con mi lengua, y ella hace lo mismo. Siento como sus manos empiezan a recorrer mi espalda. Una de ellas baja lo suficiente para alcanzar mi glúteo y me pellizca. Respingo ante la sorpresa y suelto un _hmp_ en su boca

Sin querer romper el beso, que ya se había alargado bastante, nos guio hacia mi escritorio tratando de no tropezar en el camino. Cuando siento que la mesa toca mi espalda _muy a mi pesar_ rompo el beso para poder subirme y sentarme, me acomodo rápidamente, coloco a Sakura a mi lado y la inclino sobre mi regazo, dejando que su trasero quede expuesto a mi vista. _Y vaya buena vista. Pero puede mejorar..._

Sin dejar tiempo para que proteste, utilizo mis manos para bajar su pantalón hasta las rodillas, dejando ver su trasero solo cubierto por sus bragas blancas con cerezas. Sonrío.

\- Lindos. - digo mientras acaricio arriba de su ropa interior.

-¿Pero qué...? - intenta levantarse de mi regazo pero con una mano la devuelvo a su posición.

\- Shh... Tú pediste que no dejara nada incompleto. - le propino las nalgadas faltantes y me doy el lujo de irle dando unas pequeñas más en cada glúteo. Ella da saltitos cada que mi mano choca en su piel, pero no dice nada.

Me deleito con la vista que me está proporcionando, y paso mi mano acariciandola aún con su ropa interior puesta. Estoy seguro que ella está sintiendo en su abdomen el bulto que me genera su presencia.

Meto mi mano por la orilla de su braga y recorro la piel que aún no había tocado. Dejo que la curva de su trasero me guíe al centro y paso mi dedo dejando que toque desde el nacimiento de su curva hasta sus labios, cuando paso por su culito ella respinga y trata de levantarse, pero con mi otra mano vuelvo a empujar su espalda para dejarla en mi regazo. _Aunque me gustaría saber qué se siente entrar ahí, no lo haría en este momento. De eso no debería preocuparse_ , todavía.

Toco alrededor de sus labios y un poco de ellos, pero un gruñido de su parte me hace saber que quiere más que eso, por lo que los separo y mi dedo queda húmedo con facilidad, bajo hasta su clítoris y lo estimulo unos minutos antes de buscar su entrada. Como sus bragas me estorban, pero no quiero perder tiempo, las agarro con la otra mano y las estiro a un lado para que ver cómo mi dedo encuentra el lugar que buscaba y se adentra en ella. Disfruto de la sensación que me produce meter y sacar mi dedo, sus paredes lo aprisionan y no puedo dejar de imaginarme como será la sensación si lo cambiara por mi miembro.

Siento que su humedad me permite introducir un dedo más y lo hago. Pequeños jadeos que provienen de ella me incitan a seguir.


	12. Luz lunar

Trato de frotar sus paredes internas en busca de más placer para ella, cada que toco una parte muy sensible Sakura da pequeños saltitos que logran estremecerme. Siento que he ubicado el punto que hace que ella jadee y murmure maldiciones por lo bajo, por lo que comienzo a estimularla justo ahí, con un ritmo pausado pero constante.

\- P... Profesor, pare - en cuanto lo dice, paro de moverme, aunque dejo mi mano tal como estaba-, es demasiado _siento demasiado_. - _menos mal que quería que parara por esa razón._ Sonrio de medio lado y vuelvo al mismo movimiento anterior, pero más rápido.

-¿Profesor? Creí haberte pedido algo.

-S... Sasu... Sasuke - escucho mi nombre entre jadeos, pero no bajo el ritmo. - ¡Sasuke! - grita mientras sus paredes se contraen y la humedad aumenta en mi mano, y es el todo de lo que está frente a mis ojos lo que _casi_ hace que me venga con ella: _su voz gritando mi nombre mientras tiene un orgasmo; su cuerpo en mi regazo, teniendo ligeros espasmos; su ropa interior en una mano y su centro en la otra, empapado de ella y casi aprisionado por sus paredes. Nunca había visto algo más sexy que esto, ni se diga experimentado._

Después de algunos segundos, deja de temblar y siento como se relaja mientras mis dedos siguen dentro de ella. Lentamente saco mis dedos, y una vez afuera los paso una vez más por su clítoris, pero por su movimiento brusco me doy cuenta que sigue muy sensible. _Me sorprende que no haya tenido que estimularla más. Realmente esperaba tocarla_ toda _para llevarla hasta el clímax._

Inclino más mi cabeza para disfrutar más de la vista de su trasero. Sus líquidos han sido tantos que hasta llegaron a mi pantalón y le confiere a sus labios un brillo vidrioso, _si no fuera por la posición, pasaría mi lengua._

Acomodo sus bragas a su posición original, _muy a mi pesar,_ y mientras ella recupera el aliento, trato de recuperarme yo de todo lo que siento, pero el que su cuerpo baje y suba con su respiración justo encima de mi erección tampoco es que ayude demasiado. Y, aunque ya tapé sus glúteos con la tela de cerezas, no puedo contenerme de morder esa parte de piel que queda descubierta.

\- ¡Au! ¿Qué hace? - se levanta de mis piernas y no se lo impido. _Esta posición no es la más adecuada para lo que pienso hacerle._ Pero ella empieza a subirse el pantalón y acomodarse la ropa.

\- Tsk, ¿tú qué haces? No vas a necesitar tu ropa, no es necesario cerrar ese pantalón.

\- Ni siquiera trataré de aparentar, prof... Sasuke, me gusta, quiero saber que hay entre sus pantalones, aunque ya me dio una ligera idea hace un momento - puedo sentir como la sangre se instala en mis mejillas por su forma tan directa de hablarme, y un guiño de su parte hace que el efecto sea mayor -, pero se ha hecho tarde, - hasta que ella lo dice me sorprende ver que hemos estado iluminados por un foco y la luna llena que se alcanza a asomar por la ventana, parece ser que el atardecer había terminado ya hacía un rato - no vivo en un barrio tan tranquilo cómo para pasear tan noche por ahí y...

\- No te preocupes por eso - digo interrumpiendo-, yo te llevaré.

\- Además la escuela ya está por cerrar, tal vez lo haga más temprano por ser el último día de clases. - En eso tenía mucba razón, pero en este caso sería una ventaja para mí, pues habría menos gente que nos pudiera ver salir, la idea de irnos de aquí no me desagrada, hay cosas que no puedo hacer que sean cómodas en mi oficina...

\- Vamos - digo levantadome de mi escritorio.


	13. Tesla

Trato de discretamente acomodar mi erección, aunque esta no está siendo discreta, pues se puede ver el bulto entre mis piernas.

Veo que Sakura recoge sus cosas del escritorio y las mete de nuevo a su mochila. Al tomar uno de los dildos me mira directo a los ojos, la muy descarada empieza a acariciarlo mientras me guiña un ojo. Aunque por dentro estoy sorprendido, trato de mantener mi cara serena y solo le dedico media sonrisa.

Ella termina y yo también agarro mis cosas, nos dirigimos a la puerta y, antes de salir, me aseguro de que no hay nadie por el pasillo, sería un problema encontrarnos con Kakashi por aquí, aunque conociéndolo de seguro no pasó mucho tiempo desde que cerró la puerta de mi oficina hasta que se fue a disfrutar del incio de vacaciones. Ya que revisé que no había nadie, salimos completamente y bajamos las escaleras, puedo escuchar los pasos de Sakura detrás mío.

Para nuestra "buena suerte"Shizune sigue en su puesto de trabajo, aunque se ve que ya está preparándose para irse. Tras una pequeña conversación de "sí, ya vacaciones", "se nos hizo tarde en la consulta con las preguntas" y " extrañaré verte por acá, Sakura" logramos salir del edificio, guío a Sakura hasta el estacionamiento donde dejé mi auto, tengo unas ganas inmensas de llevarla pegada a mí, o al menos con una mano en su cintura, pero tenemos que tratar de que no nos vean juntos, por lo que yo voy caminando delante de ella. De vez en vez volteo para asegurarme que no se ha perdido.

Volteo una vez más para verla, me es fácil distinguirla a la luz de la luna y de los Faroles que iluminan el estacionamiento. Lleva la capucha de su Suéter puesta y las manos en los bolsillo de ésta. Maldigo por lo bajo de lo lejos que había dejado mi auto, a estas horas ya solo quedaba uno que otro en el lugar. Pude distinguir el auto de Naruto, al menos se que no se encuentra en el departamento, hasta ese momento no había pensado en el inconveniente de vivir con el director de la institución.

Al llegar a mi automóvil me paro en la puerta del copiloto para esperar a Sakura, pero al voltear puedo verla emocionada y casi tirándose encima del capó.

\- ¿Puedo manejar?

\- No - digo tajantemente. _Tengo que llevarla yo, quiero ir rápido, además tendría que ir dándole instrucciones y eso atrasaría el tiempo para llegar._

Por favor... - me dice haciendo un puchero, pero solo me limito a abrirle la puerta, no puedo caer en su carita triste.

\- Sube - digo a pesar de haber estado a una mirada triste de color jade de darle las llaves: las de mi auto, mi casa y... Bueno de todo.

Entra a regañadientes y cierro su puerta. Al subirme al volante puedo ver como vuelve a estar de buen humor viendo todas las partes del carro por dentro. Al encenderlo se le iluminan los ojos viendo el panel que está al centro y comienza a tocar la pantalla, la dejo ser.

Salgo de los edificios de la universidad y manejo a prisa hacia mi apartamento, al dar vuelta a la derecha Sakura deja de mirar el panel y se concentra en el camino.

\- Mi casa está a la izquierda. - al ver que no le hago caso hace un sonido de queja. - Si se va por esta calle y toma la siguiente a la izquierda, puede llegar fácilmente a mi casa.

\- Sakura - volteo a verla mientras el semáforo está en rojo, se ha quitado la capucha y sus ojos están puestos en mí. En todo yo. La puedo ver casi scaneandome. Eso hace que me sonroje y sonría de lado, y, aunque estoy disfrutando que lo haga, llamo su atención con un _tsk. - Sa-ku-ra_ , ¿me miras así y quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Me lo pones du.. Difícil. - Antes de que pueda ver cómo reacciona, a mis ojos llega la luz verde desde el parabrisas.

Avanzo por las calles, tal vez a una velocidad más alta de lo permitida, pero un ticket de exceso de velocidad es lo que menos me preocupa. En cambio, lo que más tiene mi atención es el movimiento que percibo de reojo en el asiento del copiloto.


	14. 1, 2, 3

Sakura está con su mochila en su regazo y su celular en la mano. Violentamente aprieta los botones laterales y alcanzo a escuchar cómo maldice entre dientes .

-¿Algún problema?

\- Es este estúpido celular, no puedo hacer que encienda. - con la cara de derrota vuelve a dejar el celular en su mochila y la coloca en sus pies. - Y ya que no tiene intenciones de dejarme en mi casa...

\- ¿Hay alguien a quién debas avisar? - ella ya había mencionado que no es originaria de Konohagakure, por lo que no vive con sus padres, _solo espero que no diga que a su novio, y en especial que no sea ese pelirrojo, porque no se si sea capaz de dar la vuelta y hacer lo correcto._

\- Por supuesto... A la policía.

Después del frenado en seco que ocasionó mi reacción a su comentario, veo como Sakura pone cara de haberse llevado el susto de su vida.

\- ¡¡Shannaro!! Que sólo era una broma, profesor.

Aprovecho que el carro no está en movimiento para ponerlo en piloto automático hasta mi departamento.

\- Sa-ku-ra, lo primero: no me llames profesor, sabes mi nombre, he oído cómo lo dices gimiendo - sus mejillas empiezan a hacer juego con su cabello -, lo segundo: si no estás completamente segura de querer ir conmigo, lo entenderé, te llevaré a tu casa, haremos cómo que esto nunca sucedió.

\- No se preocupe por eso, si pudiera yo fuera quien lo llevara conmigo... - sus palabras son todo y más de lo que quería escuchar, poso mi pulgar en sus labios y los comienzo a acariciar.

\- Entonces lo tercero: - apenas y puedo concentrarme pues ella ha metido mi pulgar en su boca, lamiéndolo, chupándolo y dándole suaves mordiscos que no me permiten imaginarme otra cosa que no sea mi miembro sustituyéndolo, el cuál en estos momentos está palpitando luchando por salir de mi ropa. - No hagas ese tipo de bromas, porque tendrás un castigo. Quítate los pantalones. - retiro mi dedo de su boca y muevo mi asiento para que haya más espacio.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Aquí? - dice volteando a los lados.

\- Sí. Solo yo puedo verte. - Aún un poco insegura, puedo ver cómo deja a la vista de nuevo sus bragas de cerezas.

Puedo ver como, aunque sean pocos, hay autos en las calles, pasando a un lado de nosotros. El auto sigue avanzando hacia mi departamento y juro no haberme alegrado tanto hasta el momento de tener un Tesla. Me quito el cinturón de seguridad y volteo mi cuerpo en dirección de la pelirrosa semidesnuda que está en el otro asiento.

Este será un espectáculo digno de disfrutar.


	15. Perfecta O

No puedo evitar sonreír, la mera vista de Sakura obedeciéndome, quitándose sus zapatos y sus pantalones hacen que se me antoje poco creíble la situación.

\- Tócate.

Sorprendido porque esta vez no rechista ante mi orden, observo como la dueña de los ojos jade me imita al voltear su cuerpo y queda de frente a mí. Empieza a subir su mano por su cuello, incluso cierra sus ojos y descansa su cabeza sobre ella. Con delicadeza baja su mano hasta su pecho y por encima de la tela roja amasa y aprieta sus senos, después veo como juega con sus pezones apenas visibles a través de su gruesa ropa, _así que no era mi imaginación, realmente se puede ver._

Sakura abre sus ojos y me mira directamente, mandando escalofríos a mi espina dorsal. Aún sintiendo su mirada en mí, bajo mi vista a donde sus manos han bajado: encima de su ropa interior su dedo índice marca un ritmo pausado hacia arriba y abajo a través de todo sus centro, seguido se detiene a la altura de su clítoris y hace el mismo movimiento pero en esa área más pequeña, cambiándolo de vez en vez a uno circular. Mi ropa empieza a escocer entre la entrepierna con el mero hecho de imaginarme tocándola como ella lo hace y que responda con la sensualidad con la que recibe sus propias caricias.

Le hago un ademán a Sakura para que se siente arriba de mí. Ella pone cara de no estar muy segura, pero una mirada mía basta para que, como pueda, pase sus piernas a mis lados. La ayudo colocando mis manos en su estrecha cintura y acomodandola en mi regazo. No puedo resistirlo más y tomo sus labios con los míos, ella no se opone y me recibe moviendo sus labios más salvajemente y colocando sus manos en mi cuello.

De sus labios sale un ligero gemido que vibra contra mis labios, y genera en mi entrepierna un latigazo.

Me separo de ella un instante.

-No dije que dejaras de tocarte.

Escucho un _hmp_ salir de su boca pero aún así separa sus manos de mi y mece sus caderas encima de las mías. Se levanta un poco recargándose en sus rodillas y lleva sus manos al botón de mi pantalón.

\- Lo siento, pero me estorban. - y rápidamente lo desabrocha y baja la cremallera, rozando mi erección que se pone más dura ante el leve roce de sus dedos. Hace ademán de querer bajar mis pantalones, pero solo permito que deje el espacio libre suficiente para que no moleste las costuras y remates de la prenda. El bulto que ya se notaba ahora es más evidente cuando es liberado de la tela más gruesa y ahora tiene más espacio con mis bóxers que son notoriamente más elásticos. Aún así no siento la completa liberación, sobre todo cuando ella pasa sus dedos recorriendo la envergadura de mi entrepierna.

No quita sus dedos de ahí y se sienta completamente en mí. Puedo notar con más facilidad la humedad que se escapa de sus bragas y estoy seguro que ella también notó la que se ha escapado de la erección que me provoca.

Rozando su centro con el mío, comienza a mecerse con un ritmo suave y acompasado, hacia delante y atrás, sus dedos frotan su clítoris aún arriba de la ropa. Nunca había sentido tal sensación de placer en toda mi vida, y no puedo dejar de imaginar cómo será estar dentro de ella si con solo los roces arriba de nuestra ropa ya me tengo que concentrar para no venirme violentamente.

Su ritmo empieza a acelerar y sus gemidos son cada vez más fuertes, sacando también unos de mi garganta. Su boca empieza a formar una perfecta O, sus ojos se cierran y espasmos en todo su cuerpo me indican que su orgasmo ha llegado. Varios segundos pasan hasta que su cuerpo se relaja. La humedad que emana su centro es aún más notoria y no aguanto la tentación de pasar mis dedos por esa área. Unos violentos espasmos me reciben al pasar mi dedos por su clítoris. Ella toma mi mano de la muñeca y, _vaya que es fuerte_ , me detiene.

\- Muy sensible aún. - dice entrecortadamente.

Pero es la voz que proviene de las bocinas la que me corta la inspiración cuando escucho que hemos llegado al destino.

Me pongo en alerta.


	16. Compañero

Hemos llegado a mi apartamento y Sakura aún está arriba de mí, trato de pegarla más a mi cuerpo para que no se distinga por la ventana. El guardia afortunadamente ya conoce mi auto, solo espero que no se le ocurra acercarse a decirme algo, y tampoco que algún vecino lo haga. Pacientemente esperamos a que la reja abra y el auto se estacione en el lugar de siempre.

Ya sin estar en movimiento suelto a Sakura y ella vuelve al asiento del copiloto y se pone su ropa. Yo hago lo propio con la mía.

Aunque no quiero del todo, le pido que vuelva a ponerse la capucha antes de salir. Mientras lo hace salgo del auto y me dirijo a abrir su puerta. Veo como al guardia se le ocurre venir hacia acá. No quisiera que vea la cara de Sakura y por algún motivo la reconozca, por lo que en cuanto sale la abrazo y pego su pecho al mío, sin darle oportunidad de que voltee.

\- Buenas noches, le ha llegado correspondencia a usted y su... Compañero. - dice con un tono que ya se que trata de referirse a él como si fuera mi pareja, _siempre es la misma historia, ya estoy harto de aclararselo, y si Kakashi se enterara de ello no me la acabaría con la burla. -_ ¿trae compañía? - dice percatandoce de quien tengo entre mis brazos, veo con furia como la escanea de la espalda.

\- Sí - digo secamente y estirando un brazo para que me de la correspondencia. Un poco extrañado por mi comportamiento, supongo, coloca en mi mano un par de sobres y una caja pequeña, que sin importarme demasiado aviento al asiento del copiloto y cierro de una vez la puerta.

\- Entonces cuál es el nom...

Dejo al guardia hablando solo, subiendo a Sakura en mis brazos.

-Agarrate fuerte. - le digo al oído y ella responde pasando sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y sus brazos en mi cuello, sin tener que decirle nada, esconde su cara en mi clavícula. Teniéndola así me es fácil oler su cabello con aroma a flores y a verde.

Sé que se debe ver extraño que esté cargando a una mujer así, espero ya no toparme con alguien más. Me alegro de la bendición de tecnología llamada elevador. Cuando llegamos a él Sakura se separa de mí y la bajo para que esté más cómoda.

\- Ten. - saco de mi bolsillo mi celular y lo desbloqueo para ella. - De verdad espero que no lo uses para llamar a la policía.

\- Gracias - me dice sonriente -, no lo haré, solo le enviaré mensaje a mi compañera de cuarto, se preocupará si no regreso y no le aviso. - me alegra escuchar que no es a ningún chico a quién le avisará.

Dejo que use mi celular y me lo regresa al mismo tiempo que se abren las puertas del ascensor.

Con la confianza de que aún no tengo ningún vecino en este piso, coloco mi mano en su trasero para guiarla hacia mi puerta. Ella se sobresalta pero no me retira la mano.


	17. Imitación

Giro la llave para entrar en el departamento, al cruzar enciendo las luces y dejo las llaves en el lugar. Todo lo hago sin retirar mi mano de Sakura.

Me aseguro de que la puerta ha sido cerrada para disponerme a disfrutar de la sensación de esos labios que me han estado llamando desde los probé por primera vez.

Coloco la otra mano en su cintura y la acercó a mí, tengo que agacharme un poco para juntar nuestros labios en un beso bastante frenético.

Siento como sus manos se posan en mi pecho y comienzan a recorrer todo mi torso por encima de la ropa buscando los botones del chaleco y abriéndolo, y hace lo mismo con mi camisa, pasando un dedo por la piel que va quedando descubierta conforme va desabotonando. Su simple toque logra que mi piel se erize.

Una vez lograda su tarea, sus dedos recorren mi pecho ahora desnudo y se pasan a la espalda mientras que yo mantengo mis manos en el mismo lugar, casi estáticas salvo por los apretones que hago en su trasero. Y es que para recorrer su cuerpo quiero tomarme tiempo, si llego a tocarla completa en este momento acabaré penetrandola contra la pared.

Sus manos siguen moviéndose y siento como bajan rápidamente hasta mi trasero, e, imitandome, aprieta mis nalgas con fuerza. Me es inevitable reírme ante su acción.

\- Ven. - le digo invitándola a que nos movamos a mi habitación. Aunque muero de ganas de hacerla mía en cada rincón del mundo, se que Naruto podría llegar en cualquier momento.

Al llegar enciendo las luces una vez más, pero regulando la intensidad lo suficiente para que haya un ambiente erotico y a la vez me deje apreciar cada parte del cuerpo de la pelirrosa y que ella vea lo que le esté haciendo.

Aunque sé que es imposible, trato de expresarle todo lo que estoy imaginando hacerle con una mirada. Nuestros ojos están viéndose mutuamente, sus pupilas están dilatadas y sus labios entreabiertos. Más apetecible no podría estar.


	18. Descaro

Sakura se me acerca rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y besándome con desespero. Aunque le correspondo al beso, tomo sus muñecas y llevo sus brazos hacia su espalda en una especie de abrazo. Opone resistencia, pero mi agarre es difícil de romperlo en su posición. Siento como pega su pierna a la mía y empieza a subir la suya de una manera sensual, rozando nuestros pantalones, haciendo que mi autocontrol esté en sus límites hasta con el movimiento más simple.

Trato de ir cambiando el ritmo del beso, yendo más despacio, hasta que nuestras lenguas dejan de moverse y solo son nuestros labios los que están siendo atendidos.

Necesitaba estar en mi habitación para sentirme con más control de la situación. Ahora iríamos marcando mi paso.

Suelto sus muñecas suavemente, mientras coloco mis manos en sus caderas, deslizando un dedo por el espacio que está libre entre su suéter y el pantalón, lo muevo en círculos, luego separo nuestras bocas y retiro la prenda haciendo que la pelirrosa suba sus brazos. Sus pechos quedan descubiertos y me detengo mi mirada ahí mientras tiro la prenda roja a cualquier parte del piso.

Pellizco sus pequeños pezones antes de retirar mi propia camisa ya desabotonada.

\- Quítate el resto.

Obedeciéndome, retira sus zapatos con sus mismos pies, se desabrocha los jeans tortuosamente lento. Pone las manos a los lados deslizando la tela hacia abajo con movimientos de cadera. Me está queriendo provocar. _Y funciona._ Antes de llegar hasta abajo, se sienta en la cama, sube una pierna como señalándome y mueve todo su cuerpo hacia delante para sacar su extremidad. Su pierna es nívea y torneada. Después hace lo mismo con la otra. Yo también retiro mi pantalón, aunque sin tantos miramientos.

Ya con solo sus braguitas de cerezas me da la espaldaregalándome una buena vista de su espalda desnuda y su trasero bien formado aunque aún cubierto. Al igual que con la prenda anterior, coloca sus manos en sus caderas y baja rítmica y lentamente. Mientras lo hace va tocando sus piernas con las palmas abiertas, deslizandolas cómo a mí me gustaría hacerlo. Mientras baja puedo ver su centro cada vez más expuesto. Cuando llega hasta el piso vuelve a poner sus palmas en sus piernas y sube con la misma parsimonia hasta posar sus manos en los glúteos. Los toca, pellizca y separa, tal como si fuera una invitación a que hiciera lo mismo reemplazando sus manos con las mías. _Q_ _ue descarada_.

 _Nota_ :

Me alegra mucho sus reviews, es la única manera en la que sé que siguen leyendo, aunque me pongan un simple hola o que quieren continuación a mí me anima a seguir.

Aunque la historia no tiene mucho sentido quise hacer un estilo de precuela, y sucede en el mismo lugar que esta. Esa historia tampoco será muy elaborada y probablemente encuentren errores, háganmelos saber por favor. La historia se llama _Lo que debes hacer antes de graduar._

En verdad, muchas gracias por leer.


	19. Contraste

No puedo negar que está mujer me sorprende, a pesar de que estuve una y mil veces con ella en mis pensamientos y mis sueños, nunca logré imaginarla tal como es: discreta pero atrevida, con cara de ternura y cuerpo de desmayo, _pero que le va a juego_. Pero sobre todo no me hubiera imaginado que _en verdad_ estaría aquí en mi habitación, desnuda frente a mí, invitándome a que la toque.

Jamás pensé que yo fuera de su agrado. Estoy consciente de la reputación que tengo como profesor, y no ha habido estudiante que no se queje de mi manera de hablar y lo estricto que puedo llegar a ser. Y se que se quejan porque Naruto es un chismoso. Cualquier cosa que le digan sobre mí, es el primero en hacérmelo saber. Tal vez las primeras veces estaba intrigado por conocer las opiniones, _aunque no lo admitiría frente a él,_ pero después cuatro años de escuchar las mismas frases sencillamente me tiene sin cuidado. Sobre todo cuando por la parte que corresponde a la clase en sí, no hay absolutamente ninguna oposición, se que entienden los temas y que trabajan en mi clase, _lo tienen que hacer si quieren pasar._

Estos seis meses he tratado de poner atención a lo que mi roomie dice sobre mí, con la esperanza de que el nombre de una pelirrosa salga en la conversación. Pero no ha sido así, y no se cómo tomármelo.

Lo que sí sé es que me atrae, que sin pensarlo me tiene caminando hacia ella. Me hace tener la necesidad de tenerla pegada a mí, rodearla con mis brazos, oler su perfume.

Quiero besarla en todo el cuerpo, dejarle marcas de mi deseo, que me recuerde aún cuando no esté cerca. Haré todo lo posible para que ella tenga una noche inolvidable, que arruine todo lo que ella pensaba que era bueno, dejándole la vara muy alta.


	20. Interrupción

Atraído a su tersa piel, beso su cuello, muevo mis manos sobre sus brazos, acariciandola como si quisiera memorizar cada centímetro cuadrado. Ella suspira y yo me derrito por dentro; cada sonido que hace, cada escalofrío que le da al sentir mi toque... hace que me muera por darle más, con tal de que haga eso para siempre.

Continúo el viaje de mis manos hasta las suyas, coloco mi palma encima de su dorso y guío nuestras manos a través de su torso, lentamente las subo, pasando por su ombligo, yendo a los costados de su cintura, subiendo cada vez más hasta encontrar la cima de sus senos. Dejo que sea la palma de su mano la que se deleite del tacto de su piel, demasiado suave en esa zona. Hago que su mano apriete su pecho, jalandola a su vez hacia mí, haciendo que su espalda desnuda esté pegada a mí. Ligeros gemidos salen de su garganta y van directo a mi entrepierna, que ya está chocando contra su trasero, empujando a través de mi bóxer buscando su contacto.

Hundo mi cara en un costado de su cuello, dejando que sus cabellos rosas inunden con su aroma a mi nariz. Si pudiera detener el tiempo, este sería el momento perfecto. Tenerla así conmigo, ni en mis mejores sueños ha pasado.

Dejo que una mano siga acariciandola en su pecho, mientras que la izquierda baja hasta su centro. Mientras me acerco a la zona su cuerpo reacciona, pero se nota que trata de calmarse. Cuando mis dedos topan con sus pliegues los separo y recorro una vez más su húmeda cavidad, empapando mis dedos. Cuando paso por su clítoris su cuerpo sufre de un leve espasmo, _aún sigue muy sensible._

\- No sabes cuánto tiempo deseé hacer esto... - le digo mientras la acomodo a la orilla de mi cama. Hago que se siente y separe sus piernas mientras me siento en el piso y dejo que su cadera quede a la altura de mi cara.

\- No, no lo sé, pero puedes decírmelo. - su frase la dice entrecortada, interrumpida en casi cada sílaba por un gemido que suelta al sentir mi lengua pasar entre sus piernas, saboreandola.

Disfruto de cómo reacciona ante los movimientos de mi lengua, cuando la entierro en su entrada, cuando dibujo círculos con ella, cuando sólo enfoco mi atención en su botón.

Utilizo mi pulgar para estimularla mientras beso su ingle y bajo mis besos por la cara interna de su pierna derecha hasta la rodilla. Cuando siento su mano enredarse en mi cabello sé que ha tenido bastante de mis besos y vuelvo a mi labor, utilizando ahora mi dedo índice para aventurarse dentro de ella.

\- ¿Otro? ¿O que sean tres? - pregunto al ver la facilidad con la que entró.

No escucho una respuesta coherente de su parte, pero lo tomaré como una afirmación a lo último. Introduzco más de la mitad de mis dedos en su cavidad mientras me incorporo y le doy un beso, dejo que se saboree a sí misma mediante mis labios al mismo tiempo que trato de rozar su pared interna con las yemas de mis dedos.

Estoy tan concentrado en Sakura que me sobresalto cuando siento su mano en mi duro miembro. Pero el sobresalto se queda corto a lo que siento cuando escucho un ruido fuera del cuarto.

Me detengo en automático.

 _... La puerta._


	21. Lo conozco

\- Espérame aquí. - le digo a Sakura mientras voy lo más rápido posible a cerrar la puerta de la habitación, pero es tarde, ya que Naruto viene directo hacia acá.

\- Eh, Sasuke, no creerás lo que me sucedió hoy.

\- Ahorita no, Naruto. - le digo tratando de cerrar la puerta, pero se ha acercado bastante rápido y ha puesto un pie en el marco.

\- ¿Por qué no? 'ttebayo. ¿Y por qué andas en boxers?... Ahh.. Ya entendí, dattebayo. ¿La conozco? - lo empujo tratando de que deje de asomarse por el espacio que hay entre la puerta. _Vaya que es metiche. -_ ¿Por qué te pones nervioso? Ahh... Entonces es porque _lo_ conozco...

\- ¡¡Largo de aquí!! - lo piso con fuerza para que quite el pie de la puerta y aprovecho que se lo está sobando para cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Me tomo unos segundos para masajear mis sienes. A lo lejos se escucha la voz de Naruto, probablemente quejándose de mí. Pero en este momento solo puedo concentrarme en no pensar en lo cerca que estuvo el director de la universidad en descubrir que tengo una estudiante en mi cama, en cambio, trato de enfocar mis pensamientos a dicha estudiante solamente.

Con solo girar mi cuerpo no necesito de ningún esfuerzo para llenar mi cabeza de ella, pues verla con solo su desnudez en la orilla del colchón, riéndose, es todo y más de lo necesario para que cualquier otra cosa alrededor de nosotros me deje de importar.

Me acerco a ella, disfrutando a cada paso de la vista que tengo de su cuerpo completo.

\- Lamento eso, sé que... - mis palabras se ven interrumpidas por su dedo índice en mis labios.

\- Fue entretenido. - dice divertida. Su sonrisa es tan contagiosa que me sorprendo de sentir los músculos de mi cara contraerse hasta que me duelen.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ese día, fue el mejor día de mi vida. El día siguiente, no tanto.


	22. Punto cinco

Me desperté cuando sentí que la luz del sol ya se filtraba por la ventana. A mi lado la almohada estaba vacía a excepción de un par de hilos rosas. Mi humor matinal había incrementado.

Asumí que Sakura estaría en el baño, no la quise interrumpir y me fui directo a la cocina.

Terminando de hacer el desayuno apareció Naruto con su cara de recién levantado y su pijama con su ridículo gorro de dormir.

\- Buenos días, que bien huele aquí.

\- Buenos días.

\- Así que hoy no me contestas con un _hmp,_ y hasta hiciste suficiente comida como para mí también. Alguien está de buenas, 'ttebayo. ¿Será por una pelirrosa que estaba en tu cuarto?

\- No te interesa - le contesto lanzándole la toalla con la que secaba los platos limpios. _Un momento...-_ ¿cómo sabes que tiene el cabello rosa?

\- La vi cuando iba saliendo de aquí en la madrugada, justo yo iba llegando, me tuve que ir, quién diría que eras tan ruidoso, 'ttebayo. - dijo lanzándome de regreso la toalla. _Así que se fue..._ El buen humor que tenía al despertar se había esfumado. La tela pegó de lleno en mi cara, haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos. - Jajaja, ya no tienes los mismos reflejos, ¿o es que estabas pensado en todo el ruido que hiciste?

\- Cállate, dobe, estoy seguro que nadie es más ruidoso que tú como en este momento.

Naruto se acercó tratando de pellizcar un panqueque. Le di un manotazo.

\- Sirvete, y no estés metiendo las manos a la comida.

\- Hey, no me golpees, aún me duele el pie, no creas que lo he olvidado. - dijo frotando su mano, y después su pie. _Dramático. -_ y ni siquiera te pude contar lo que pasó ayer. Te perdonaré si me sirves, 'ttebayo.

Naruto terminó diciéndome acerca de una chica con la que salía, resultó ser la misma que había visto en aquel bar. La amiga de Sakura.

\- Espera, ella estudia en la universidad, la he visto.

\- Lo sé, es a lo que iba, apenas ayer me lo dijo, en realidad no sé por qué no lo mencionó desde un principio...

\- Entonces ella no podría salir contigo, supongo.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque eres el director

\- Eso no es ningún impedimento, solo nos separa cuatro años de edad.

\- Me refiero a que va contra las reglas.

\- No existe ninguna regla que hable de las relaciones sentimentales, a nadie le incumbe los aspectos personales de cada quien. _\- ¿Acaso es esto una broma? Pase seis meses sin hablarle a Sakura por una estúpida regla que jamás existió._ \- Pero el punto es que ella me lo ocultó, estuvo diciéndome que era alguien que en realidad no era. Y no se hasta que punto la conozco, no sé qué fue verdad de lo que me dijo. Y lo peor de todo es que, sigo atraído a ella. Soy un desastre.

\- En eso último tienes total razón. - su mirada triste pasó a ser una de molestia.

\- Esperaba que me dieras un consejo.

\- A mí hablame de problemas cardíacos, en físico, no de problemas sentimentales del corazón. De verdad, no sé qué esperabas que te dijera, no tengo experiencia en ese tema.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de Sakura?

\- Precisamente por eso es que... Espera, yo no te dije su nombre.

\- ¿Y hasta cuando planeabas decírmelo? Ya la conocía, es la compañera de cuarto de Hinata. Debo admitir que fue una sorpresa verla aquí. Como era noche la llevé a su casa, al menos la hubieras llevado, teme, ¿qué no ves que es peligroso que ande fuera en la madrugada? Deberías ser más caballeroso, dattebayo. - dijo dándome un golpe en la cabeza.

Fue ahí que decidí contarle todo. Omitiendo algunos detalles explícitos, claro está.

\- Tenías razón, no debí pedirte consejo a ti.

Yo solo le respondí con la mirada.

Mi teléfono sonó avisandome de un nuevo mensaje. Resultó ser publicidad, pero lo más interesante fue el mensaje que había mandado ayer: "No tengo pila, no me esperess despierta, voy a por el punto 5 ;)". Recordé que le había prestado me teléfono a Sakura, pero... _¿Qué carajo significa el punto cinco?_


	23. Epílogo

_Dos semanas después._

Se había llegado el lunes, había pocas personas en el plantel, solo estaban ahí los que laborarían para los cursos de verano.

Estaba de dentro de mi oficina, una mezcla de tristeza y alegría se instalaba en mí. Todo me recordaba a sus ojos, su sonrisa, su voz, su cara. No lo quería reconocer, pero _tal vez_ no solamente me atraía físicamente. Ya había probado sus labios, ya había tocado cada parte de su ser, y, aunque aún quisiera hacerlo, eso no llenaba una parte de mí que necesitaba _más_ , algo que no era un contacto físico.

La ventana permanecería abierta, aunque la luz del sol por la tarde entrara de lleno. Ver mi oficina iluminada con la luz natural marcaba un antes y un después de ella. _Justo como me sentía._

Pero ella se había ido sin decirme nada. Claramente para ella solo fue algo casual. Algo que comenzaba y terminaba con solo sexo. No tenía la responsabilidad de decirme adiós. Yo sabía que ella tendría que irse de la ciudad a realizar su servicio social en una comunidad alejada. Por lo que la esperanza de encontrarla en algún lugar por casualidad se reducía a algo casi nulo.

Fue Naruto quién me dijo a dónde había ido, he de admitir que el hecho de que él supiera antes que yo me puso un poco celoso. Me animó a ir a visitarla, pero el orgullo que siempre me ha caracterizado me impidió hacerlo.

Pero eso fue antes de volver a entrar a este lugar, aquí donde me dijo que ella se había fijado en mí, donde nos besamos, donde su alegría había inundado cada rincón.

Lo había decidido. El orgullo ahora me decía que no podía quedarme sin al menos un adiós.

0-0-0-0-0

El viaje hacía aquella pequeña comunidad no fue tan largo como pensaba. Hasta resultó bastante agradable por el paisaje boscoso que tenía, el olor a pino se hacía presente por todo el camino.

No fue difícil encontrar la única clínica que había, solo necesité preguntarle a una persona que iba caminando.

Al llegar a la puerta estuve a punto de dar media vuelta y regresar por donde vine. Pero, repito, si mi orgullo decía que merecía algo más, _es porque merezco algo más._

\- _Adelante -_ escuché su voz a través de la puerta.

\- Buenas tardes, doctora - dije al entrar y dirigiéndome hacia una silla frente a su escritorio. - he escuchado que es muy buena, y yo tengo algunas dudas. ¿Es posible que esto pueda penetrar a una mujer al mismo tiempo? - dije colocando dos dildos en su mesa de madera.

Su cara es algo que jamás se borrará de mi mente.

No creo que sea necesario entrar en detalles, pero cuando eres Haruno Sakura y juegas con hielo, este puede terminar derritiendose.

0-0-0-0

 _NOTA DE LA AUTORA:_

La historia ha llegado a su fin, muchas gracias a las personas que lo siguieron, sobre todo a las que siempre me dejaban un review (ya me leí los fics que han escrito algunas). Se que es muy corto, pero esa fue la idea en un principio, de hecho se alargó más de lo que esperaba.

Aún así, si quieren saber más, ya saben que esta historia está ligada a _**Cosas que debes hacer antes de graduar.**_ Esa sí que la haré un poco más larga.

Nos leeremos pronto. _Ciao_.


End file.
